


Lick My Slit as if Your Life Depended on it

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Sex, object as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was out of impulse. Enjoy your time with Saeko ;)
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Lick My Slit as if Your Life Depended on it

**Author's Note:**

> This was out of impulse. Enjoy your time with Saeko ;)

"Come on baby girl, I know you can do better than that. I can see your pussy throbbing so badly. Do you like that so much? Do you like playing with yourself that you resort to cucumbers? Are you that starved that you play with anything and everything at your disposal? That your cunt eats up everything it can grab?"

With your head pressed by the pillows all you could do was nod. Replying with muffled screams, as your back was pushed back to a beautiful arch. Saeko being the tease she was, would dip in to your back and kiss the marks she's given and hit you once more with her riding crop. She lays on top of you playing with your tits as she whisper scandalous things by your ear.

"You liked being toyed don't you,you little slut? Wanting to squirt all over the bed, peeing yourself in the process. You'd like that wouldn't you? You're such a cute whore."

She adds, forcing you to look at your right as she ravages your mouth. Her tongue dominating over yours, as she explores every part of you. Once she pulls away she was quick to take your tongue and flicker it with her fingers, making sure to shove it down by your throat as she mouth fucks you. She would do this repeatedly as she watches you moan and beg for more.

"You're such a good girl aren't you? With your cute erect little clit"

Sitting up she manhandles you to your back, where she can see you in all your glory. Tits perked up with a beautiful shade of pink, as your boobs were colored blue and red from the prior bites shes done to you.  
She was now on top of you, her legs spread wide as her pussy was right in front of you.

"Keep fucking yourself with that little _toy_ of yours and lick my slit as if your life depended on it. If you're good enough then maybe I'll give you a treat."

Now eager for a reward you were quick to hold her with one hand as the other continued fucking your cunt. Swiping your tongue by her vulva she let out a groan, grinding herself more to your nose and mouth. Her pubs tickle your lips as you continue slurping and drinking the juices that went down on her thighs. Making you momentarily stop from humping your hand and toy.

"Did I tell you to stop you bitch of a nympho? Weren't you the one who wanted this? Continue you whore."

She spat, milling herself more to your face. Her body now laying before you as she reaches your hand and starts to wreck your pussy with the vegetable at hand. Your folds start to drench in your own cum, making Saeko ballistic and go all out on fucking you. Making you unable to breathe properly as she continued grinding herself to your face and fuck your pussy to the point of cumming.

"Beautiful show babe." She states, taking off the condom covered cucumber and laps your clit in a circular motion. 

"You like that?" Muffled she asks, as she tongue fucks you and licks a stripe from your ass to your vagina.

Wanting to make sure she cleans you up properly, she sits upright and crawls away from you, only to carry you bridal style and place you by the tub before her. Opening the tap she adds in a few scents and bubbles, as she knew you liked being pampered.

"Did you enjoy your time?" Nodding you leaned to the crook of her neck, nuzzling closer to smell her.

"Baby, you're so adorable."

After that it was complete silence, with the exception of running water and soft music by the background. Only did it get noisier when she decided to massage your breasts and bite your nipples once again. She knew that you'd wanted to be taken care off, so she took matters in her own and starts to kiss you passionately once more.

"We'll continue this again some other time okay? I'm sure my baby is tired. Isn't that right princess?"

"Yes mistress."

You mumble underneath your breathe as your voice hitched at the sudden proximity of her voice to your ear. After that the both of you collapsed by her bed, not wanting to lay in your bed as it was mixed with both of your juices. (Not that she wouldn't mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> Im really new at this so I hope it wasn't that bad,,


End file.
